Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an upcoming American animated action produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and RedComm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Mushi Sanban and her friends, Mei Mei, Zomgirl, Priscilla Skunk, Anais, Meena, Susanti, Stella, Dahlia, Poppy, Devi, Laura, Lizzie Devine, Numbuh 3, Mouse Girl, Sheriff Callie, Smurflily, Giraffe, Carrie, Brianna, Maxine, Sarah, Teri, Nazz, Silver, Stella and Willow using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. The Girl Squad who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by a king being named King Sandy, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. Characters Girl Squad The Girl Squad is a group of girls who act as guardians of the earth. * Mushi Sanban '''(voiced by Tara Strong) - A newly japanese Kid, Mushi Sanban is a kind, friendly, and 5 year old girl who always little kid help to King Sandy. * '''Mei Mei (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Who enjoys being nice to others and studies hard in school. She is the teacher’s pet, very outspoken and often acts as the voice of reason among her peers. She can be patient, but to certain degree, especially when her friends won’t cooperate. * Zomgirl (voiced by Cree Summer) - The only female zombie amongst the Zombiedumbs. She is a snob who always wants to know whether she looks pretty or not and is desperate for compliments on her appearances. * Priscilla Skunk (voiced by Cree Summer) - She is a beautiful skunk that loves to be the center of attention to the point where she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone - even Sheriff Callie. Priscilla also loves fashion and looking her bests, as well as flowers and all things beautiful. * Anais '''(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * '''Meena (voiced by Tori Kelly) - Meena is a sweet, timid, and soft-spoken teenage Indian Elephant with an amazingly beautiful singing voice, and she does in fact love to sing. Her only problem is she suffers from immense stage-fright. * Susanti '''(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Susanti is a friendly girl who loves sports. Her happy-go-lucky attitude sits well with all of her classmates. Although she is from another country, she made friends with Upin, Ipin and the others easily. * '''Stella (voiced by Ellie Kemper) - Stella is a little ladybug for Stella's friends, Jake, Russell and Laura from Toys with little ladybugs. * Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The brain of the team and a smart inventor, but some of her inventions often backfire. * '''Poppy '(voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Loud and boisterous, Poppy has a fondness for music, but the amount of noise she makes from her percussion often irks her friends instead, as Poppy frequently enjoys herself to the point she's unaware of the racket she makes. * '''Devi (voiced by Cree Summer) - Devi is Mei Mei’s best friend. She is quick to smile and loves to play cooking. While Mei Mei is louder and more outgoing, Devi is soft-spoken, quite the opposite of Mei Mei. * Laura '''(voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - Laura is a little ladybug, she's a girl when she does like, Russell in Tiny Beats for Jake, Stella, Russell and Laura has a little ladybugs. * '''Lizzie Devine (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Lizzie is caring and resourceful. She can be rather brazen when her patience wears thin, due to being constantly blown off by Nigel. Once she was so frustrated she even had the nerve to say "SHUT UP!" to the Delightfuls. * Numbuh 3 (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Numbuh 3 is described as the "Diversionary Tactics Expert," and is the nurse of the medical lab and the primary caretaker of hamsters in Sector V. She has a very short attention span, but is long on charm, speaking in a slight Asian accent, and often alludes to her Japanese heritage. She is optimistic, clueless, kind, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, with whom she harbors a mutual crush seen throughout the show, though it is less. * Mouse Girl (voiced by Monika Felice) - Mouse Girl is the only in hilly hole. She is a girl who loves in hilly hole in towns folk. She loves Cat Neighbor and Puppy Kid in hilly hole. * Sheriff Callie (voiced by Mandy Moore) - Sheriff Callie is the protagonist and the sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners. Callie is a tomboyish but beautiful calico cat that is always ready to lend a hand. She is charged with making sure the town upholds its reputation for being the friendliest town in the West. * Smurflily (voiced by Ariel Winter) - Lily is smart as a whip, practical and rational. She thinks before she speaks and prefers you'd do the same. She's not afraid to tell you like it is or to take charge. Even when no one asked her to. * Giraffe (voiced by Jordan O'Brien) - Giraffe is the only in towns folk for hilly hole for town for everybody Giraffe and her friend towns folk. She is only in hilly hole towns folk. * Carrie (voiced by Jessica McDonald) - She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. However, in "The Third," she is found talking to Rachel. * Brianna (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Brianna D. Buttowski is Kick and Brad's spoiled little sister. She usually competes in beauty pageants and recitals, with varying levels of success. Brianna seems to have inherited the short-ness genes in the family, and looks abnormally stubby for a girl of her age. She has blonde hair, which is somewhat styled to resemble her favorite television character. * Maxine (voiced by Alexandra Eden) - Maxine is the only in towns folk for everybody in hilly hole. Maxine and her friends towns folk from everyone. She is in dinner for hilly hole. Maxine the diner goes in dinner shop in hilly hole towns folk. * Sarah (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - Sarah is Ed's younger sister who tends to be bossy, spoiled and short-tempered, only acting cute and charming when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him to their mother. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others. * Teri (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - Teri is a hypochondriac, and her hypochondriac tendencies seep into many facets of her personality. Teri is a hypochondriac to the point she is fairly delusional, believing that she has contracted a number of ailments based on one or two flimsy and exaggerated pieces of evidence. This is especially apparent in "The Virus" and "The Allergy"; in both episodes, she believes that she has fallen ill to a multitude of diseases, causing her to make a fool of herself, much to the irritation of others. This habit of hers lands her in the nurse's office nearly everyday. * Nazz '(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac and the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in ''"High Heeled Ed" and "Boys Will Be Eds"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Edd, Eddy and Kevin; the latter of whom she is most often seen with. * '''Silver (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Silver is an extremely difficult character to work with. Her ability is very versatile, but it comes at a cost. Not only will multiple obstacles prevent her from striking down (if the player to chooses to do so), Silver usually never will hit the structure the player wishes. It is often for her to miss, hitting another block or entirely not being able to knock the structure down. Additionally, unless the player has a tall structure to knock over, Silver will not do much damage to the level. * Stella (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! that's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside''.'' * Willow (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Willow's a lover not a hater and also the artist of the flock. She lives in her own 'Willow World' - as a daydreamer she often has grand ideas, but can't always follow through! It ruffles her feathers to see those pigs behaving badly and destroying their habitat. Although Willow is a free spirit she's also the shyest of the group, and feels safest when wearing a large, over-sized hat. While her shyness is an endearing quality, it sometimes holds her back from expressing her true feelings. However, when those piggies are around, she certainly comes out of her shell! Cast Main * Tara Strong as Mushi Sanban * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei * Cree Summer as Zomgirl * Cree Summer as Priscilla Skunk * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Tori Kelly as Meena * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti * Ellie Kemper as Stella * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Cristina Pucelli as Poppy * Cree Summer as Devi * Teresa Gallagher as Laura * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Grey DeLisle as Lizzie Devine * Monika Felice as Mouse Girl * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Jordan O'Brien as Giraffe * Jessica McDonald as Carrie * Grey DeLisle as Brianna * Alexandra Eden as Maxine * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Teresa Gallagher as Teri * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Liliana Mumy as Silver * Nika Futterman as Stella * Grey DeLisle as Willow Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki, Blue Hemka, Lime Green Hemka * Ellie Kemper as Zombill, Smurfblossom, Dzul * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Little Dreamer * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pink Hemka * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Dee Bradley Baker, Benjamin Diskin, Cree Summer, Tom Kenny as Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Peter Kelamis as Rolf, Ehsan, Uh-Oh * Jill Talley as Matilda * Marc Thompson as Zomjack, P. King Duckling, Mildred, Uppity Moose, Ijat, Russell, Dodo * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown, Jake * Danny McBride as Mail * Matt Hill as Ed * Kevin Hart as Snowball, George * Dan Russell as Richard, Yum-Yum, Zomkong * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias * Kerry Shale as Bobert * Bill Melendez as Zompet * Caleel Harris as Bomb * Tara Strong as Luca, Hana, Raven, Fizi * Bryn McAuley as Mavis * Billy Thompson as Puppy Kid * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob * Catherine Taber as Gale * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Gage Munroe as Hank N Stein * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy * Scarlett Johansson as Ash, Zomson * Grant Palmer as Red * Benjie Randall as Chumpkins * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy * Jessica DiCicco as Chuck * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 * Courtney Shaw as Wombat * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Lauren Tom as Upin & Ipin * Erin Fitzgerald as May * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, Felix * Kathleen Barr as Kevin, Marie * Grey DeLisle as Tickles Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Zomgirl was originally going to be a main character of the show, but she was main character due the girly girls of the characters in Me and My Girls. * This show marks the fourth time Gumball and Darwin's voice actors change and the first time Richard's voice actor changed. Gallery Characters Mushi Sanban.jpg Mei Mei.png Zomgirl.jpg Priscilla Skunk.png Season 3 Anais.png Menna_000.png Susanti.png Stella-0.png ABGS-Dahlia.png PoppyABStella_(Transparent).png Devi.png Laura.png Lizzie Devine.jpg Numbuh 3.jpg Mouse Girl.png Sheriff Callie.png Smurflily.png Giraffe.png Carrie.png brianna2.png Maxine.png Sarahjimmy7ue.png Tericute..png Nazz.1.png SilverBird2.png Happy_Stella.png WillowABStella_(Transparent).png Teasers KND Teaser.png|Mushi Sanban's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser.png|Mei Mei's Teaser Zombie Dumb Teaser.png|Zomgirl's Teaser Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser.png|Priscilla Skunk's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Anais' Teaser Sing Wallpaper.jpg|Meena's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser 2.png|Susanti's Teaser Tiny Beats Teaser 2.png|Stella's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Dahila's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Poppy's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser 3.png|Devi's Teaser Tiny Beats Teaser.png|Laura's Teaser KND Teaser 2.png|Lizzie Devine's Teaser KND Teaser 3.png|Numbuh 3's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser.png|Mouse Girl's Teaser Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser 2.png|Sheriff Callie's Teaser Smurfs.Smurfette.Lily.reveal.jpg|Smurflily's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser 2.png|Giraffe's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser 2.png|Carrie's Teaser Kick Buttowski Teaser.png|Brianna's Teaser Later.png|Maxine's Teaser Ed, Edd n Eddy Teaser.png|Sarah's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser 3.png|Teri's Teaser Ed, Edd n Eddy Teaser 2 UnderPigstructionSilver.png|Silver's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPinkBirdImage3.jpg|Stella's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaWillowImage3.jpeg|Willow's Teaser Ed, Edd n Eddy Teaser 2.png|Nazz's Teaser Category:Hanazuki Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Angry Birds Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Zombie Dumb Category:P. King Duckling Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Smurfs Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Sing Category:Upin & Ipin Category:KND Category:Hotel Transylvania: The Series Category:Tiny Beats Category:Cuddlies